Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, a method, and a computer-readable recording medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a device having a touch-screen display, a method for controlling the portable electronic device, and a computer-readable recording medium for controlling the portable electronic device.
Related Art
A portable electronic device including a touch-screen display has been known. Examples of the portable electronic device including the touch-screen display include, for example, a smartphone and a tablet. The portable electronic device including the touch-screen display detects gestures of a finger or a stylus pen via the touch-screen display. The portable electronic device including the touch-screen display is operated in accordance with the gestures thus detected. Examples of operations in accordance with detected gestures are disclosed in, for example, PCT International Publication, No. WO 2008/086302.
Basic operations of a portable electronic device including a touch-screen display are implemented by an OS (Operating System) such as Android (registered trademark), BlackBerry (registered trademark) OS, Symbian (registered trademark) OS, iOS, Windows (registered trademark) Phone, etc. installed in the portable electronic device.